


Selina's Gift To Harley

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Homosexuality, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things heat up between Selina & Harley after Selina  foils Harley's robbery</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's a cold and wet Fall night in Gotham City, Selina Kyle, aka Catwoman was on her nightly patrol when she heard an alarm going off.  Catwoman moved to the roof ajacent to the jewelry store that Harley Quinn just came out of, Catwoman smiled as she watched the blonde.

"This is going to be soo much fun." Selina whispered to herself.  Harley  made her way to an alley, not realizing that she was being watched by Catwoman, as Selina watched Harley her cock suddenly stiffened inside her catsuit.  ' _Uh-oh, got to catch her quickly.'_ Selina thought to herself.  Catwoman jumped down in front of Harley, she used a roundhouse kick to knock the jewels out of Harley's hands.

"Now now Harley.  When will you ever learn that crime doesn't pay?" the dark haired heroine said teasingly, Harley pulled out her large mallet and charged Catwoman with it.  Using her supierior grace and agility Catwoman easily avoids Harley Quinn's attacks, soon Harley was on her knees heaving.  "Aww tired already, Harley?" Catwoman asked just as sirens began approaching.

"I'll leave the jewels here, Catwoman. I want _you_." the blonde vilaness said seductively.

By the time Gotham PD showed up Harley and Catwoman were gone, all that was there were the recovered jewels.

Catwoman and Harley go to Catwoman's secret lair, once there Catwoman locks the door and turns to Harley.

"Undress... I'll be right back, blondie." Catwoman said.


	2. Chapter 2

Harley quickly removes her clothes and sits on the couch, Selina is in her bedroom taking off her catsuit.  Then Selina walked back out into the living room naked, Harley's eyes went wide and her mouth went dry when she saw Selina's enormous penis dangling between her legs. 

"Wow." Harley whispered, Selina walked up to Harley and pressed up against her.

"Is this what you want, Harley baby?" Selina asked as Harley reached out and grabbed Selina's left breast and squeezed it gently causing the brunette to groan loudly.

Selina shoved Harley to the floor and straddled her, Selina parts Harley's legs and entered Harley slowly, very slowly.  Selina kept going as far as she could inside Harley.  Selina held her weight on her forearms.  Harley immeadiately wrapped her legs around Selina's waist as the brunette began thrusting in and out of Harley, which caused Harley to gasp and moan loudly.

"Ohhh, it... feels s-so goood, S-Selina, right there." Harley moaned as Selina grabbed her hips and started pushing her body into Harley's.

"OHHHH!!!" Harley moaned as she squeezed her eyes shut as Selina continued to ravage her body, Selina arched her back as she came inside Harley again.

Harley sighed as Selina's semen began flowing into her womb, Harley arched her back begging Selina for more.

"Mmmmm!! Selina, you feel so good inside of me!!" Harley screamed as Selina came inside her for the fourth time in twenty minutes, Selina sighed as she collasped on top of Harley and laid her head down on her ample chest. Harley was wearing a content smile as she stroked Selina's soft hair.

"Selina, let's move to your bed." Harley whispered.  "A-all right." Selina replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Selina stood up and pulled Harley up to her knees, and started working Selina over. Selina stumbled backwards and hit the wall.

Harley giggled a little. "Excited?"

"Uh-huh. Mmmmmmm!!" groaned Selina as Harley wrapped her hot mouth around Selina's rock hard shaft.

"Mmmm ... mmmm..." Harley sensually moans around Selina's hard cock while gently lapping her soft and wet tongue around the brunette's member.

Harley lifts her eyes and looks up at Selina while she slowly sucks her cock.

"OHHHHH!!! YEEEESSSS!!!! OH HARLEY! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Selina wailed.

Harley pulls herself closer to Selina, taking in more of her massive shaft. Selina gasped and let out a weak squeal.

"Yes ... mmm ... ahh ... you know what to do..." Selina licks her lips as she keeps her eyes locked on Harley as she slides her soft, wet tongue around  Selina's cock as she easily sucks Selina's rigid shaft.

Harley's soft, sensual lips smoothly rub against Selina's hard shaft as she bobs her head easily on Selina's cock. The sultry, desirable blonde vixen lathers Selina's cock with her wet saliva.

"Ahhhh... mmmmm...." Selina licks her lips as Harley continues to blow her.

The sultry blonde slaps her wet, soothing tongue against the bottom side of Selina's hard cock as she lowers her head further down on her cock while Harley takes Selina deeper into her sensual mouth. 

"Mmmmm...." Harley sensually moans around Selina's throbbing cock as Harley's hot, wet mouth fills with her sweet cum. Harley presses her sultry lips around her lover's shaft, tightly, as she slowly bobs her head to milk Selina's throbbing cock.

Harley slowly lifts her head up, and tosses her head back, after swallowing more of Selina's cum.

Selina sighed as she collasped on top of Harley and laid her head down on Harley's ample chest. Harley was wearing a content smile as she stroked Selina's soft hair.

"Wow Harley, you're a tigress. I'm completely tapped out." Selina whispered in her ear. "Did I satisfy you Harley babe?" Selina asked after planting a chaste kiss on Harley's lips.

"You sure did, I've never this good after making love with Mista J." Harley said.


End file.
